


Please remember to buckle up

by spazgardian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Derek, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private school student Stiles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the son of a well-known, respected politician. Derek is the only bodyguard to last more than three months with him. He really should have quit while he was ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please remember to buckle up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I kept switching between being ashamed of this and not giving a single fuck. This is my first attempt at Teen Wolf fanfiction and is unbetaed.
> 
> See notes at end for warnings.

For the first time in the six months that he had been employed by Governor Stilinski, Derek was willing to admit that he was screwed.

He thought he had been prepared. The agency had warned him about the governor’s seventeen-year-old son, who had been forced to move down south of his hometown, Beacon Hills, and attend an elite private school after one too many pranks started ending up in the tabloids. He wasn't necessarily a bad kid, Derek was told, but he was a lot to deal with, too intelligent for his own good, always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, and quite frankly annoying. Derek was going to be the Stilinski kid’s fourth bodyguard in the past year. Derek thought he knew what he was getting into.

All of it was true, and Derek struggled with learning how to put up with Stiles without wanting to tear his head off for a month. But no one had told Derek about the kid’s wit, his fierce loyalty to the people important to him, his passion and enthusiasm, the way his face lit up as he talked about his favorite things, his tendency to chew on his straws and lick his lips when he was deep in thought, how distracting it was to try and map out the moles on his face…

It had been four years since his last girlfriend, four years of one night stands with no chemistry or attraction attached to them, and his dick had to go and settle on a fucking teenager to pine over.

Derek rubbed his face with his palm and checked the time again. Three minutes left until the end of the school day, three minutes until he would be stuck alone in a car for eight hours with his underage charge. Stiles had insisted that they drove up to his old home in Beacon Hills for spring break instead of taking the jet and Derek hadn't resisted nearly enough. The kid had to be up to something; Stiles couldn't sit still for ten minutes but had willingly stuck himself in a car for almost an entire evening? If he tried to get Derek to take him to sneak off to Disneyland again Derek was going to leave him there.

He’d probably enjoy that, actually.

Students began flooding out of the school, all of them immaculately dressed and heading towards unnecessarily expensive cars. Bentley Preparatory Academy was a picture straight out of a trashy teen television show, where the biggest problems of the week usually came down to whose party would have the most guests. And then there was Stiles, looking like he had rolled out of bed in his uniform and nearly running straight into a car as he made his way towards Derek and the Range Rover. Jesus Christ how had this kid managed to stay alive this long?

“Derek, my man!” Stiles crowed as he slid into the backseat, slapping Derek on the shoulder in what was probably a friendly manner. “You ready for our epic road trip?”

“Stiles,” he grunted, putting the SUV in reverse to get out of the school parking lot and get this ridiculous car ride started. “Buckle up. Your dad said he’d call after his conference at 4.”

“My day was great Derek, thanks for asking! Hey can we stop at McDonalds, I’m starving.”

“No.”

“Aren't you supposed to do what I say?”

“We've been over this before. I’m your bodyguard, not your servant.”

“Then how come you aren't guarding my body from starvation?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles huffed, but a quick look in the rear view mirror showed that he was grinning hugely. Derek’s eyes lingered on the reflection as Stiles’ long, nimble fingers tugged at his tie until it was a loose circle around his neck. The curve of his neck looked provocatively inviting, pale skin promising that it would hold a bruise quite well-

“Dude, the light’s green.”

Derek cursed under his breath as horns began to blare and all but floored the gas pedal.

 

 

 

 

“Look I’m not saying that Harris is a soul stealing, blood sucking vampire but no one’s ever seen him eat real food and it is a true fact that everyone that takes his class loses a little bit of their soul that semester.”

Derek snorted his laughter and huffed. “Harris being a dick is an entirely mortal trait so no, I am not going to rip his throat out with my teeth.”

“Well what good are you?!”

Rolling his eyes, Derek just shook his head and opted not to answer that. Stiles had been surprisingly well behaved so far. The kid was completely engrossed in his iPad and only once begged and pleaded with Derek to stop for food and a toilet break. Derek was highly suspicious. Where were all the ‘are we there yet’s and ‘I’m booooored’s? He wondered if he should be worried about whatever had locked down Stiles’ attention; it wouldn't be the first time he caught the kid looking up questionable things in public.

Fabric rustled quietly in the background, Stiles must have been trying to find a more comfortable position. Derek paid him no attention. They had long since escaped the aggravatingly busy highways and the only sights around them were endless road lined by trees, traffic spread with wide spaces between each car. It was incredibly dull but they were making good time, and Derek thought longingly of a hot shower to relieve his sore ass. Stiles would be staying with an old friend of the family, the McCalls, while Derek got to enjoy his time off in a rare moment of privacy at the local inn. By now he desperately needed some alone time. 

Stiles was humming along endearingly as Katy Perry played on the radio for the seventh time that trip, and Derek could risk a fond smile with Stiles unable to see it. “Hey Derek, wanna know what I did during lunch?”

The long drive must have been getting to Derek because the kid sounded like he was all but purring his words out, a low playful tone that most certainly did not have him imagining how it might sound if the boy said ‘please’ or ‘more’ like that. And Derek wasn't dumb, he could feel that nothing good was about to come out of that sweet mouth, but Stiles was going to tell him no matter what he said. Stiles didn't even need anyone to be actually listening to him to get him to talk. Derek settled on an indifferent grunt, prepared for meaningless prattle about the Martin girl or the latest prank on Jackson Whittemore.

“I sucked off a senior in a bathroom stall.”

The vehicle lurched forward and swerved, causing the car behind them to lay on their horn as it shot past them. Derek swore audibly and brought the SUV back into its own lane, knuckles white with tension around the steering wheel because _what the fuck._

Stiles rambled on. “One of the guys on the polo team, he’s been staring at me in the locker room recently so I figured hey, why not. It wasn't even hard to get him on board, I just had to catch his eye and nod towards the bathroom and-”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” Derek growled, squeezing his fingers tight around the steering wheel and trying to hold on to his quickly fraying control.

“Telling you about my day.”

“Somehow you seem to think I care.”

He didn't care. Not really. His job was to keep Stiles safe but there had been nothing about keeping the charge from becoming a slut in his contract. Not that Stiles was a slut, his mind argued viciously, he was just- a teenager, amped up on hormones, and from daily trips to the parking lot to pick Stiles up Derek could tell he had plenty of opportunities. He wasn't surprised. How could anyone look at those pink cupid lips and not _want_? Or be frustratingly teased by the long fingers that never stilled? Half of the school had probably been accidentally seduced, the other half on purpose once the kid realized the power of the body he had grown into. Derek remembered what being a teenager was like and he wasn't surprised when Stiles started showing up to the SUV in the afternoon with his clothes in disarray and all-too-telling bruises on his neck.

Not surprised and certainly not bothered by it. Really.

“But Derek,” he said, more teasing than it was whining, “Scott won’t let me talk to him about sex things anymore, which is honestly fine because I know way too much about Allison’s boobs now, I could probably paint an accurate picture. But I need someone to spill all my secrets to!”

“Take it to your myspace.”

That seemed to catch Stiles off guard before he started laughing. “Your jokes are as lame as ever dude. Tumblr’s where it’s at now.”

Derek did not care about what kind of internet platform Stiles confided in and didn't answer, a sign to close the topic, shut up, and go back to behaving so they could finish the drive without the bodyguard thinking about what Stiles had for lunch besides the cooked lunch from the maid he got every day.

Stiles, as stubborn as ever, was not cooperating. “So there I am, on my knees with a dick in my mouth. He wasn't that big, but that made it so much easier to take him down my throat and let him fuck my mouth, almost had him crying.” Stiles stopped talking, breathing heavily for a few moments, but Derek wasn't anywhere near lucky enough to think he was actually done. “Man I used to have the worst gag reflex, it was such a bummer cause I always thought, well I hoped that if I was gonna stay a virgin for so long I could at least be a sex god, y’know? Nope, didn't happen. But now, I still can’t deep throat or anything, but, shit. It’s gotten so much easier. And it’s such a fu- a fucking _rush_ to have someone begging for your lips and pulling your hair, it’s just, it’s, _god_ , I could suck dick, the right dick, all day. Ok maybe not all day, and I expect some payment, duh.”

It was impossible not to notice Stiles struggling with his words, trying to breathe them out with too little breath. Derek knew, he _knew_ what the devil of a kid was doing, and he knew that he shouldn't look. All he had to do was keep his eyes on the road and block Stiles out.

But he couldn't avoid looking in the rear view mirror.

Stiles was the filthiest thing to ever be spread out on his backseat. His seat belt was unbuckled and Derek should probably tell him to put it back on but Stiles had the button and zipper on his slacks undone and his dick out, gripping it between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand was brought up to his mouth as he suckled his own fingers, making soft and content noises. Derek forced his eyes to go back to the road and not focus on the pretty pink flush of pale skin or the curve of his long cock.

Derek was finding it impossible to think, let alone speak, and the leather of the steering wheel squeaked in his too tight grasp as he growled,, “Put the fucking seat belt back on.”

Stiles hummed and decidedly did not obey. “So this guy, right?” His words slurred around his fingers, promising that it would take more to plug and shut him up. Something bigger and thicker and preferably attached to Derek. “And then, then he told me he wants to fuck me, wants to pound my tight ass, and it made me so hard I thought my dick would explode. But I told him no, wanna know why?” Only the found of skin sliding against skin and Lorde crooning on the radio filled the SUV, Derek staying stubbornly silent and fighting to keep from sneaking quick glances. “Derek,” Stiles said, commanding but filled with want, and fuck, that was a sound he was never going to get out of his head. “Ask me why, please.”

“Why,” he croaked so he wouldn't get tortured by that silken voice again, though the pleased moan wasn't much better.

“Because there’s someone else I want to have first.”

It was _agonizing_ , being unable to see and watch and having his imagination supply him with images to match the sounds that Stiles made. There was the wet sound of what must have been lube, and Stiles would be pumping his cock earnestly now, fucking up into the tight enclosure of his fingers. Derek wondered what color the engorged flesh had become and envisioned a dark red, stark and angry against Stiles’ milky skin. Wondered what it would look like as it was sliding through Derek’s hand instead, disappearing into Derek’s mouth and leaking bitter precum in it.

Derek could hear Stiles moving around on the back seat, probably to find a comfortable position, and the thought shocked Derek back into remembering how horrible of a situation this was. The road may have looked empty but if a cop appeared and pulled him over… he wasn't sure which thought felt worst: the embarrassment of getting caught mind-fucked by a teenager or the rage at someone else seeing Stiles like this.

_But lots of people have already seen him like this_ , the masochist inside of him crooned, _that’s what got you in this situation in the first place._ “How many other guys have you let facefuck you like that?” he gritted out, gravelly and harsh with possessive lust.

"Mm, only a couple..." Stiles all but purred, laughing in a tone that had become disgustingly husky. He didn't even know that Stiles' voice could get that low. "But just between you and me, I only did it for practice. I mastered the banana but I wanted something real and," Stiles panted, his soft whine just bordering on needy.

Derek wanted to look. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to turn around and watch the teen, memorize what kind of touches made Stiles sound so beautiful and wanton and dirty. Derek breathed deeply, and fuck, this was probably not the type of situation his trainer thought he'd be in when he was learning deep breathing exercises. "And what."

It took Stiles a moment to answer, the sound of slick skin and noisy breaths overwhelming the small space of the SUV. "And I want it to be good when I blow you."

Derek groaned, keeping one hand on the wheel so he could grind his palm over the stark outline of his dick in his pants. Stiles began to speak quickly in his familiar babbling way, but with nothing familiar about the sex dripping from every word. "I think about you every time, whenever I'm down on my knees with someone in my mouth, I pretend it's you but they're always nothing like you and fuck, it just makes me want you more. God, I bet you taste so good. But you've probably had thousands of blowjobs, that's why I have to practice, I want to be the best you've had so you'll never be able to think of anyone else, just me, you're mine, you belong to me."

Stiles' father was the one paying for him, actually, but hell if he was going to even try and deny the boy's words. Fuck it all, they're true- he'd belonged completely to Stiles from the moment he was hired and swallowed by those whiskey eyes. Derek wanted to say something; he wanted to pull over and climb to the back seat and feed Stiles his dick, just like he was begging for. Godammit he wanted to _look_. "Fuck, Stiles," he growled, doing neither of those things because his hands seemed to be glued to the wheel and the accelerator locked in place. 

"Yes, yeah, I want that too. I bet you'd feel so good in me. I started fingering myself just for you, so I can take your dick anytime I want."

Dammit. 

Derek turned off the road so fast the tires squealed, pulling over and switching to park. He turned in his seat to get his first full, unhurried view of Stiles and _fuck_. His school slacks and boxers had come completely off by now and his skinny legs were drawn onto the back seat, knees spread to give Derek a perfect view of him stroking his cock, tugging at his heavy balls. The kid moved his hand with the rigid tenseness of someone holding back so he wouldn't come too quickly and Derek knew that it would take just one touch, one lick and he could get Stiles to come. He’d make Stiles come, and then keep working him to more orgasms, until Stiles was sobbing from over stimulation. Oh, there was so much he wanted to do to Stiles, so much he planned on doing, but watching the boy finish himself off, listening to the fantasies pouring out of his filthy mouth- that was too good to pass up. “Don’t come yet. Show me what you do to yourself, Stiles.”

“Already getting bossy, huh?” Stiles laughed, and even that happy noise sounded wrecked. Still, he scrambled to obey, dropping his erection with a whimper and slathering up his fingers with lube. He draped a leg over the passenger seat, and the position must have been uncomfortable for him but Derek could see _everything_. His pubic hair was a dark and wiry patch on his crotch but otherwise he was completely smooth, his asshole puckered pink against the paleness of the rest of him. Derek wanted to press his face into Stiles, to tongue him open and feel the tight clench around him and inhale the scent that would be completely, naturally Stiles. 

Stiles was teasing himself now, just a light touch along his rim- he circled himself, just barely tugging with the tip of his finger, rubbing until his skin glistened with wetness from the lube. The sight was so tantalizing, so frustrating to watch patiently, that Derek moaned deeply when the finger finally breached and pushed in, sinking into Stiles’ ass smoothly and clinging hungrily as it withdrew.

“Fuck, Derek, can you see, d’you see how I _need_ more?” Stiles’ moan was frustrated even as he pumped his finger inside, hips jerking with tiny upward movements. He was squirming and wriggling on the seat, trying to open his legs wider and bend his wrist to get in deeper, like it really wasn't enough. Like he needed Derek, Derek’s fingers and cock. Derek would be able to find the right angle, finger him so perfectly that he’d come before he even took Derek’s cock. “I fucking ached for more, I needed more, and I bought a dildo and it was so good but you, shit, look at you.” Stiles’ eyes were fixed on Derek’s crotch hungrily, eyeing the obvious tent in his slacks while pushing a second finger in. It went in slower, so slowly that Derek could trace every movement as his asshole stretched to accommodate the width, and see the exact moment when Stiles’ discomfort melted into something a little sweeter. Stiles groaned and threw his head back, keeping his fingers buried in his ass as his chest heaved with the effort to breathe. “God, I bet you’re bigger. I bet you’re perfect, thick and fat, right? Tell me, tell me Derek, c’mon say something!”

Derek couldn't imagine how he was expected to speak when he could barely think past _Stiles_ and _want_ and _need_. “You bought a dildo?” he blurted out, palming his dick again as he imagined the blunt head of a toy pushing into Stiles’ tight ass. It wasn't ideal, it should have been Derek inside of him this whole time, but it became much more tolerable as he thought about Stiles working himself on the dildo, pounding away at himself with Derek’s name on his lips. He wondered if Stiles was gentle and easy with himself, drawing it out as long as he could until he barely needed any stimulation to come, or if he went fast and rough until he couldn't breathe or think right. 

Snorting with laughter, Stiles pulled his fingers out only to push them back in again, faster and deeper. “Want you so bad, Derek. I nearly chafed my dick when I first saw you, I jerked off so much, you were such an asshole and I wanted you to rough me up and, and use me.”

Derek knew the moment Stiles found his prostate- his hips shot up, and the sharp cry of “oh, fuck!” was going to be something that Derek masturbated to the memory of forever. Stiles seemed to forget that he had been detailing his fantasies to Derek and seemed completely focused on teasing his prostate as much as he could stand, and that was fine by Derek. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Derek, I need you to touch me, I need to come, fuckfuckfuck make me come.” 

Fingers working eagerly inside of him, Stiles began tugging his cock in desperate strokes, thrusting into his own hands as he chased his orgasm. Derek didn't know why he wasn't touching when he wanted to, was nearly dying with the desire to feel that heated skin and get his hands everywhere, but he didn't. He didn't even touch himself, just squeezed his cock tightly through his pants. 

Stiles whimpered and groaned, and when his eyes opened to stare straight at Derek something finally snapped. He growled and leaned forward, dragging his tongue against the fingers buried in that tight ass, tracing the stretched rim, and Stiles nearly shouted when he came, legs kicking out and slipping in the seat while his body shook all over.

High on adrenaline and testosterone and the thick scent of sex, sweat, and come, Derek had a hand down his pants and around his dick before Stiles could come down fully from his climax. “Are you…? No fair, I wanna see!” Stiles whined, struggling to sit up straight in his seat and reaching towards Derek. 

Derek took the hand and held on to it tightly, bringing it to his mouth and flicking his tongue against the fingers that had just been inside the kid’s asshole. He sucked the taste of Stiles off his fingers and groaned, tightening his fist around himself and wanting desperately for it to be a different tightness around him. Stiles’ eyes were wide and black, eating up the image of Derek blowing his fingers and rubbing himself off in his pants like a teenager.

“Holy shit Derek, how are you, god you’re so hot, oh my god I’ll never need porn again, oh my god are you gonna come?” Stiles was babbling, barely comprehensible to Derek, but the words sent fire through his veins and made his balls tighten, teetering on the edge of his climax. “Goddamit Derek come already!”

That one command did it, making Derek groan around Stiles’ fingers and spill all over his fingers, staining the inside of his underwear and pants. Lost in the heat burning up his body, Derek jerked his come-soaked hand out and traced those tempting pink lips, spreading it all over Stiles’ mouth and groaning when a kitten-pink tongue automatically parted to lick him clean.

As his heart slowly calmed down and his body tethered itself back to earth a wave of panic slammed into him- fuck, that had been wrong on so many levels. Stiles was babbling on happily, meaningless words spilling out of his mouth, and Derek could only think about how shameful it felt to want that mouth bring him to hardness again, to actually touch more and get Stiles to scream his name with cause. Fuck, he was so screwed.

Derek jerked back and turned back around in his seat quickly, trying to clear his head and collect himself and shit, stop thinking about the half naked, pliable body waiting for him in the backseat. “Clean up, get your seat belt back on,” he snapped, tossing a pack of tissues behind him without looking.

Stiles didn’t answer at first, but finally chuckled quietly. “You can’t keep freaking out and acting like it’s a mistake. I don’t see the big deal, you want me, I want you, bada boom bada bang problem solved. You should just give in, I’m not gonna quit and it seems kinda stupid to keep torturing yourself.”

Derek stayed silent, wiping his own fingers off and quickly putting the SUV back in drive and pulling out onto the highway. “This cannot happen,” he finally said. “Your dad pays me to keep you safe, not take advantage of his underage son.”

“Dude I turn 18 next month! But hey, whatever makes you feel better.” 

The lack of arguing was beyond suspicious, but Derek would take it for now. He had no idea what was playing on the radio but he cranked it up anyway, and that was the end of all discussion and the beginning of Derek stubbornly denying that anything had happened. Nope, nothing at all. 

Half an hour passed in silence before Stiles spoke up again. “Oh Der, I almost forgot, Scott’s mom called and their house is getting fumigated this week so I won’t be staying there. I told her it was fine, it’d be safer if I stayed with my head bodyguard at the hotel they put him in, so looks like we’ll be roomies for the week! I should warn you, I’m a cuddler.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to always wear your seatbelt and don’t distract the driver (◡‿◡✿) The characters in this story are completely fictional and trained to pull off dirty kinks in dangerous situations. Do not try at home.
> 
> Stiles is seventeen and thus underaged, but other than a quick moment at the end nothing actually occurs between him and Derek. The only sexual act between two people happens before the start of the story and is mentioned in passing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi at [teen-hulk](http://teen-hulk.tumblr.com/)! It's a useless multifandom blog but I have no one to talk Teen Wolf or Sterek with and it's tragic.


End file.
